Boats having several parallel hulls already exist and are well known. For instance, boats with two hulls are known as "catamarans." There are also three-hulled boats, or "trimarans" wherein the central hull is longer than the side hulls, with the side hulls used more as stabilizing floats rather than as hulls proper.
In French Patent No. 2,586,001, there is disclosed a four-hulled boat in which the central or inside hulls are shorter in length than the side or outside hulls. Such a hull structure helps improve the boat's performance by reducing its draft and improving its stability.